Black Part Love
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: A Caroline/Enzo One-Shot. Please leave a review.


**Title:** Black Part Love

**Pairing:** Caroline/Enzo mentions of past Caroline/Damon

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note:** I have been intrigued with Enzo since the introduction of his character. It got me wondering what it would be like to see him and Caroline together. Hence, this one-shot.

I haven't written for a while, as I have been very busy with school and work, and I have finally been able to sit down and write something. Even if it's a short piece.

* * *

{Takes place after the Damon/Augustine debacle}

* * *

He enjoyed watching her squirm.

He delighted in the way she unconsciously shivered whenever their eyes met across the room—and the way her heart rate increased ever-so-slightly. It was just enough to bring an appealing flush to her cheeks.

She was striking. Simple enough in nature—but below the surface, behind the false pleasantries they'd exchanged whenever they happened to be in the same room, behind the smiles that would not quite reach her eyes, he saw something more. Something darker. Much darker.

And he delighted in it, as he did in her.

Enzo eyed the blond as if she were the graceful gazelle to his lecherous lion. She stood at the bar, talking animatedly to a busboy he identified earlier as the companion of Damon's lady-love. She was ignoring him and he grinned at that thought. He knew for a fact that Caroline had clocked him the moment he stepped into the Grill.

It had been in the way her shoulders tensed the moment he'd set his gaze on her. As if she could sense his presence, he let his eyes admire her delicate frame.

There was something extraordinary about the way she carried herself—and it showed. The man appreciated her long legs, clad in dark denim, dark wandering eyes following the curve of her hips as she leaned against the bar top a laugh escaping her lips.

He moved across the room, gravitating toward her in some way he was sure was a cosmic irony.

The moment he stood more than an arm's reach from the beauty she turned on him. Cool blue eyes staring back at him suspiciously, Caroline waved the busboy away. Matt—he recalled as the boy's name—hesitantly left them alone, tending to some customers at the other end of the bar.

"You're following me." The blond stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest and staring him down. The stare was a familiar one. It reeked of annoyance but there was a deliciously sweet undertone of interest.

"You've noticed." Enzo responded, not nearly as surprised by the revelation.

"Well, can you stop?" Caroline snapped, moving to slide passed him. It did nothing to deter him from following after her, at her heels. Nipping like a little puppy.

And Enzo was no lap dog. But he did enjoy riling her up with his presence.

They had made it across the street—a familiar spot for the blond—before she spoke up again. Stopping abruptly, she turned on her heel to face him. A finger poking him in the chest she exclaimed, "Stop following me."

"Why?" He inquired, a smug grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he pressed his chest against the digit.

Caroline drew her hand away quickly, unsettled by his blatant disregard for her obvious distaste of him.

"I've dated you, before," was her response, clearing her throat.

"We've never—"

"I've dated your kind before," She reiterated, face scrunching up at the memory of the older Salvatore and their short-lived relationship. "And I'm not interested."

"My kind—" Enzo stared back at her in confusion before the bite of her words began to make since. There had always been an obvious tension between the blond and Damon, and he had noticed it from the second he observed them interacting. They could not be in a room together without exchanging snide remarks. "_Damon_."

Caroline cringed at the name. Even now.

"You and _Damon_?" He continued, letting out a low whistle as a sly grin crossed his countenance for a moment before disappearing. "I would have never guessed."

"And now that you have, I'm going to go. Before we expose any more of my failed relationships." With that the blond retreated to the sanctuary of her car. He could have gone after her. He would have—but he figured, he knew where she lived. After all she was the Sheriff's daughter, home for vacation from school. It was not as if she was leaving town any time soon.

He'd see her again.


End file.
